


Photobank (2)

by pornstarJ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornstarJ/pseuds/pornstarJ
Summary: 车！小破车！





	Photobank (2)

**Author's Note:**

> 车！小破车！

精疲力尽码出来的车，我有点性冷淡了（点烟）

Photobank(2)里的一小段车

虽然说好像是强制但又不是，靠自己理解8！  
以下是正文：

 

第二天的夜晚来的很快。

刚洗完澡的堂本光一正吹着头，最近的头发长的有些长，已经可以绑住了。正准备扎上时门铃响了。门外站着那个熟悉的短发男人，穿着松松垮垮的灰色背心。  
“我没跟男人做过，所以…”有点害羞地用手摸着发尾，想要脸不红心不跳说出这句话的男人还是高估了自己。  
“没事，我教你。”

坐在床沿的堂本刚有些手足无措，右侧的男人解开了垂在身上浴衣的腰带，完美的身材显露出来，在这种环境下，就连身上的水珠也显得十分色情。  
毫无遮掩的男人慢慢朝他走来，呼吸的节奏被彻底搅乱了。  
“衣服就自己脱了吧。”带有命令的语气让堂本刚不得不服从。  
从堂本光一的眼中望去，可以看见灰色的背心从男人丰满的身体上滑落，光滑的脖颈下是挺翘的胸部，胸前的两点也是完美的size，腹部虽然有些脂肪，却只能让这个成熟的身体显得更加性感。  
那个男人完全没有意识到自己是多么有魅力。

细密绵长的吻让堂本刚有些喘不过气，双手捧着男人的后颈，摸到了如猫一般柔顺的头发，紧绷的身体便又放松了一点，尝试着去回应这个吻，又被身上的男人贴的更紧。  
“唔…我快喘不过气了…”带有轻喘的话语传入堂本光一的耳朵，他放弃已经被自己吻得通红的嘴唇，慢慢向白嫩身体的下部滑去。  
乳头传来的酥麻感让堂本刚轻轻叫了一声，那是他从来没有体验过的奇异感觉，而自己也发出了从来没有听过的，过于淫荡的喘息声。  
堂本光一用牙齿轻咬着已经红透了的一点，舌头一轻一重地滑过那个敏感的部分，身下传来的声音让他十分满意，肩上被人轻点了一下，抬起头望着满脸通红的那人。  
他指了指没被服务到的另一边。  
“这边也要…“  
另一边很快也被温热的口腔包裹，躺在底下的男人身上渗出浅浅的汗，房间里的温度随着动作的进行慢慢升高。  
白嫩的胸脯上布满了浅浅的红痕，已经勃起的阴茎在身上男人的胸肌上来回摩擦，堂本刚强忍着想射的欲望，问到：“是不是该…”  
考虑到演员先生是第一次跟男人做，堂本光一有意的把前戏的时间拉长了，听到身下男人的暗示，他从床头柜拿出已经准备好的润滑剂，开始扩张起男人的后穴。  
“嗯…“因为是第一次被打开的地方所以敏感的过头，粉色的入口处只能容纳一根手指，陌生的羞辱感让堂本刚别过头，不想看到被这样玩弄的自己。  
身上的男人忽然停止了动作，说到：“你要不要去卫生间做一下清理？”  
已经做到动情处却不得不停下来让堂本光一十分无奈，不管怎么哄都无法放松身体，只能让他自己操作，来去除紧张感。  
不然到时候进去的话他会很痛。

在洗手间的镜子前堂本刚认真仔细地读着说明书，他不敢面对镜子里那个淫荡的自己，只能靠读说明书转移注意力。  
“唔…这个要插进去…然后注入润滑液…“原本在小声读的男人忽然变成了默读，实在是太羞耻了。  
塑料制的注射器插进后穴的感觉绝不好受，堂本刚轻哼着，还是让冰凉的液体流入了自己的体内，轻微的鼓胀感有点像吃多了，感觉被塞满了一样。  
排出液体的过程让他的羞耻度再一次达到顶峰，奇妙的是好像身体放松了许多。

走出卫生间，就看到坐在床沿边已经带好避孕套，正在玩手的堂本光一。  
确实，有点无聊了。  
是不是有点对不起他…堂本刚暗自决定，等一会要更配合才行。

很快就进入了状态，原来只能进入一只手指的后穴现在勉强能塞进三只了，堂本光一把润滑剂丢在床的另一边，挺身把已经忍耐良久的性器缓缓地插了进去。  
就算做过了扩张还是会疼。堂本刚的双手紧紧抓住床单，他的汗水已经浸湿了枕头，眼睛因为难受而闭着，有几滴泪水从发烫的脸颊流下。大腿内部颤抖着，本已趋近平稳的呼吸又被打乱了节奏，为了配合对面的人便用小腿搭着他的腰，用喘息鼓励着对面男人接下来的动作。  
刚开始抽插的幅度很小，为了让第一次做的男人适应这种感觉。堂本光一忍耐着，继续抚摸着身下男人光滑的肌肤，用手掌的温度缓解他紧张的心情。  
慢慢适应了这个节奏的男人开始回应起来，涂着黑色指甲油的手搭住正在动作的那个人的脊背，旖旎的喘息声飘满了整个房间。由痛苦变成了享受，他开始渴求更多。  
“嗯…哈…可以再快一点…”甜腻的声音传达着欲望，棕色的短发散在耳边，身体很敏感的男人全身都是情欲的粉色。  
加快了频率后，断断续续的喘息变成了呻吟，原本是搭在脊背上的双手变成了紧紧抓住，双腿缠得更紧了些。已经达到极限的性器再也撑不住，从铃口射出白色的浊液，全都沾在了对面精壮男人的腹肌上。  
射完之后的堂本刚终于控制不住自己的泪腺，眼泪大颗大颗从脸颊上滚落，滑到光裸的身体上与汗珠混在一起。堂本光一用舌头仔细地舔舐着对面男人的泪水，他含住已经变得滚烫的耳朵，用温热气息使它变得更红。  
在触碰到那一点后堂本刚的呻吟高了八度，逐渐加速的进出晃得他晕晕乎乎，嘴里只能发出呻吟。交合的地方已经变得一片狼藉，汗水精液和润滑剂把干燥的床单弄得湿润不堪，而房间里回荡着性爱独有的声音，让这个昏暗的房间变得不能更色情。  
前列腺被一下又一下地顶弄着，而胸前挺立着的乳头又被带着薄茧的手玩弄着，让他在害羞的同时享受着。  
“啊…别碰那里…不行…要出来了”在双重的快感中堂本刚迎来了第二次高潮，因高潮而收缩的甬道还是把在上面的男人夹得发出一声闷哼，射在了里面。  
把乱糟糟的床单换好，堂本光一微笑着望着身下已经精疲力尽的正在熟睡的男人，压低声音说：  
“晚安。”


End file.
